Game of Love
by johnliz4ever
Summary: They're playing a game. JohnLiz. Rated R for sex.


** Game of love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis   
Rating: R just to be safe  
Spoilers: Everything in season one especially Sanctuary  
Note: I'm currently looking for a Bata reader. If anyone is interested let me know.

It was a game of love and hate. He loved the way she made him feel. He hated that she didn't make him feel like that all the time.  
He loved when she placed her lips on his and slipped her tongue into him. He hated that she'd break away so quickly.  
He loved being inside her. He hated she never called his name.

It was a game of love and hate.  
She loved to make him feel good. She hated that she couldn't make him feel like that all the time.  
She loved to place her lips on his and slip her tongue into him. She hated that she always pulled away from him so quickly.  
She loved the feeling of him inside of her. She hated that she never called his name.

He hated that she thought she couldn't trust him anymore.  
She hated that she couldn't trust him anymore.

They had a relationship. Okay not much of one since he disobeyed her orders but they had never officially ended things so he understood why she was upset with him. Why she'd slammed her door to him those first few nights. But he never meant to hurt her, he knows that's stupid to say since he brought the Ancient back to Atlantis and made it so obvious that he had a thing for her but he never thought it would affect her so much.

They had a relationship. Granted not much of one since the viral outbreak but they never ended things.  
That didn't stop him though. Didn't stop him shacking up with an Ancient. When that happened, she was pissed, with good reason. He tried to make up for it, but she never truly forgave him. She'd been hurt before, and he knew that, but still it didn't stop him.

He wanted so much to hold her without the shadow of his betrayal hanging overhead, but every time she was in his arms, he remembered the Ancient. He hated that he still remembered her. He couldn't take it anymore

She wanted so much to believe that when she was in his arms he was thinking of her and not the Ancient but she knew it was foolish to believe that. She couldn't take it anymore.

John pushed Elizabeth against the wall and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He came here to break it off because he couldn't deal with the guilt he carried around anymore but when he saw her he just wanted her. John pushed her against the wall further battling to take her shirt off. When he succeeded, his lips moved to her neck and then down to her right breast.

Elizabeth found herself being pushed up harder against the wall as John battled with her shirt. She had not expected this when he walked into her quarters. If she's honest she was half expecting him to break up with her. But now he was pushing her against a wall, taking off her shirt and placing his warm mouth to her right breast flicking his tongue across it.

John pulled Elizabeth off the wall and threw her to the bed, God she was beautiful when she was like this, she was beautiful all the time. Why had he never told her that?  
He placed little kisses down her body as she took his shirt off.  
Neither wanted this to end. John felt more relaxed then he had done in weeks. It was as if the spark was back in their relationship; it was as she was giving herself fully to him in a way she never had before.  
John doesn't know when it happened but he suddenly realises that both of them are naked and moving in union with each other. John knows she's close, he is. Just the feel of being near her is intoxicating him, but he wants to be in her. Wants to feel himself inside of her warmth.

Elizabeths' breath comes in short gasps as John pushes himself inside of her. He fills her completely. Fits perfectly. Like it's meant to be. He moves in and out of her, pushing hard against her, making her want him completely, in a way she's never wanted anyone before. She cries out his name not caring who'll hear. She just wants him with her.

When she calls out his name, John stops, just for a split second. She doesn't even notice. She's never done that before. Never called out his name with such passion, John kisses her forehead lightly before pushing into her harder with a violet thrust that catapults them both over the edge.

They lay in each other's arms, silently. John brushes his hand up and down her arm and she places her head on his chest and lightly kisses him.

It's a game of love.  
He loved the way she made him feel. He loves that she makes him feel like that all the time.  
He loved when she placed her lips on his and slipped her tongue into him. He loves that she doesn't break away.  
He loved being inside her. He loves to hear her call his name.

It's a game of love.  
She loved to make him feel good. She loves to know she makes him feel good all the time.  
She loved to place her lips on his and slip her tongue into him. She loves that she doesn't pull away.  
She loved the feeling of him inside of her. She loves to call his name.

He loves that she trusts him again.  
She loves that she trusts him again.

FIN…


End file.
